When Aragorn Was Drunk
by Rove-29
Summary: Set after the lord of the rings when the remaining fellowship are celebrating and Legolas recounts when Aragorn got drunk. It is my first story. Finally finished! That took a while!
1. Chapter 1

Legolas watched his friends from the other side of the room. He smiled to see the enjoying themselves after the fighting. He faltered however, when Gimli waved him over from the table they were at.

After everyone had rested Gimli decided, much to the joy of the hobbits, that they celebrate with a feast, and a lot of drinking, the victories of the previous week and the newly crowned king.

"Legolas! Get over here! I demand a rematch!"

Sighing he went over. Not a big fan of ale, he had let the others drink without him and was now uncertain of that decision.

All the hobbits were dazed and sluring their words. Pippin in particular was talking utter nonsense and even forgetting Merrys name once or twice as he desperately tried to maintain conversation.

Frodo and Sam were asleep, awakening every so often to make a comment before falling back to unconsciousness.

Gimli had seven already empty mugs beside him and was still going strong.

For some reason Gandalf had managed to avoid the festives and was nowhere to be seen.

Aragorn was laughing at Merrys attempts to keep the young Took awake.

"This time you won't beat me!"

Legolas simply smiled before responding.

"No, I won't. As I will not be participating."

Gimli and Aragorn looked on in surprise at the elfs hard expression.

"Aragorn, we both know how you get when you are drunk and I do not want to face that without all of my senses at full."

Turning a deep red Aragorn shuffled uncomfortably. Trying to ignore Gimli and Merry laughing at him. Pippin laughed as well, but he didn't really how what at.

"That was once ten years ago!"

Legolas smiled innocently at the former ranger.

"Why! I thought it was three times over the last two years!"

Gimli snorted, branding his mug at the king.

"I can't wait to see this! And the lad's already slightly drunk!"

"What happened?"

The youngest hobbit sobered up in the presence of a new story. A cloud passed over the elfs eyes as he remembered before he grinned from ear to ear.

"Really, I don't think that's necessary…"

Aragorn hastily muttered. Already knowing from the glint in Legolas' eyes that it was too late to stop him.

"Well, let's see. The first incident happened two summers ago when it was Estel's birthday…"


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter is longer then the last and I hope more enjoyable. I decided to write this as I have seen many stories about Legolas and Gimli getting drunk but never Aragorn. I have always thought it would be quite amusing. I hope you do to.

* * *

"Well, let's see. The first incident happened two summers ago when it was Estel's birthday…"

**_WHEN ARAGORN WAS DRUNK_**

As elves don't celebrate birthdays it was quite small and everyone was surprised when Elrond first started having Estel's birthday. Apparently Elrond wanted to give him as much of a normal human life as possible, despite the fact he was raised by elves of course.

That year Aragorn had been spending most of his time with the rangers and was later returning then usual. By the time he got back to Rivendell it was a week after his birthday.

It was already decided that there would be a party even if a small one. Legolas had arrived three days earlier in order to help the twins, Elladan and Elrohir, and Arwen set up a surprise for him.

The day the ranger returned he only had a brief time with Elrond to discuss his injuries, or lack of them, before the twins had sneaked up behind him and blindfolded their unsuspecting victim.

When he was finally released he noticed he was in a large round room sat around a table with six elves laughing at him.

"What is all this?"

Arwen laughed at the confused human.

"Happy birthday!"

A chorus of those words echoed amongst the party.

"Hang on a second! You said he was drunk!"

The dwarf banged another empty mug on the table as he glared at Legolas.

There were murmurs of agreement from Pippin and Sam, who had now woken up to hear the story.

"Relax. I am simply telling how he became that way"

Upon hearing Legolas' answer Aragorn narrowed his eyes yet said nothing, draining his mug.

"Lets see. Oh yes…"

The party had been going on for several hours and lots of wine had been drunk. Arwen had just left complaining about losing the feeling in her hands and a slight headache.

Two other elves were wrestling with themselves, trying to walk back to their rooms.

The twins were trying to get the already tipsy ranger full out intoxicated.

"Bet you can't drink another!"

Taking the bet from Elladan, Aragorn emptied another glass.

Elrohir laughed as he turned an even deeper red. Legolas stood by the open door in vain attempts to clear his head.

Before another hour had passed, Estel was all over the place. The remaining elves were doubled over watching the ranger make a fool of himself.

Legolas and Elladan were almost rolling on the floor when his bizarre actions left Elrohir unconscious on the floor.

Deciding that things had probably gone to far, the rangers friends picked him up and took him to his room.

Even with the combined efforts it was a struggle to get the human to his chambers. Barely able to hold his own weight he seemed set on tripping over his support.

Halfway to his room Estel started looking pained. He barely made it to his room before soiling his pants.

Once again overcome with laughter his friends did nothing and failed to hold him up when the man was suddenly violently sick before falling face first into it.

Neither of the elves wanting to go over to him looked at eachother.

Jumping to his feet Elladan ran out of the room cackling as he left Legolas to clear up.

_**WHEN ARAGORN WAS DRUNK**_

"In the end I ended up leaving him on the floor as he was far to heavy and the cleaners would've killed me if I had ruined his bed!"

Everyone laughed at Aragorn's embarrassment and how he met none of their eyes.

The hobbits, now all aware, were talking amongst themselves giggling every so often.

Gimli was roaring in amusement causing passers to stare at the group.

"To think that's our king!"

Aragorn put down his mug.

"Alright, that's enough."

Pippin looked horrified.

"But we haven't heard about the other times yet!"

"Don't worry Pippin, I'll tell you about the next time."

Smiling cruelly at the ranger he thought.

Sam leaned into Frodo.

"I hope it's not as bad for Legolas this time. That was unfair."

Merry hushed him as Gimli renewed drinking and Legolas started speaking.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I have taken so long. Be warned: itsi not great. Enjoy!

* * *

"_This next one takes place three months later in a small town near Rivendell…"_

Earlier in the week a band of rangers reached the small town to help rid it of a beast that had previously threatened them. Legolas, coming to check on his long time friend Estel, had arrived just in time for the celebration to thank the rangers.

He was aloud in with little fuss but the locals remained warey of his actions. That is until Aragorn saw and tackled him; pushing him against a wall.

"Legolas! Come with me!"

Struggling against his grip Legolas replied in a bored voice with a hint of concern.

"I can hardly do that with you on top of me can. How much have you had to drink?"

Laughing, the ranger released him.

"Only one! Or something like that. Did you know, they have really good ale?!"

Dragging a stunned elf along, the ranger entered the tavern, sat them down at a table and got them both a drink. Legolas didn't really like ale but drank anyway, not wanting to disappoint the exited onlookers.

Two more rangers joined the human and elf, bringing with them another round of ale.

Over the hours drink upon drink were consumed. Eventually, Legolas had to stand outside, feeling quite ill. Personally, he didn't agree with his friend. The ale tasted awful!

Closing his eyes, he took a long breath and allowed silence to overcome him.

BANG!

Snapping his eyes open he sprang to the source of the noise.

Inside the tavern a table was flipped over and the three rangers he sat with were cheering and singing drunken madness on the floor.

Unable to decide whether to sigh in relief or drag the future king to his room, Legolas just stood there.

Then one of the three, a man with foam all down his beard, started telling more stories, this time from his own past before the town.

Legolas sat on a chair nearby, listening just in case.

After a while it was Strider's turn. His words were barely understandable but as soon as Legolas recognised the story his friend had chosen he dashed over to him and started wrestling him outside. The confused ranger barely replied beyond a few grunts in surprise.

Once in the fresh air the man took a deep breath and collapsed. Moving him to a sheltered area the elf removed his cloak and laid over the human, lest he get cold.

When he awoke the next morning to a pounding headache it took him a few minutes to realise that his friend had arrived some point last night and was guarding him as he slept. One by one snippets of memory resurfaced and he groaned.

"Ah! Mellon nin! You are awake!"

(My friend)

"Yes. But I seem to have a horrendous headache!"

Getting in his face, the elf replied in a patronising manner.

"Why that must be revenge for the story you were about to tell Estel!"

As what had nearly happened dawned on him he forced calmness and tried to smile.

"Well… At least nothing came of it.."

Nodding in response Legolas spoke.

"Yes you are very lucky nothing has happened…"

Then he grinned evilly before leaping up.

"Yet!"

_**WHEN ARAGORN WAS DRUNK**_

"Did you ever get revenge?"

Merry asked sleepily. Grinning in the exact same manner as he had in his tale he confirmed the question.

"My dear hobbit! What do you think this is!"

Laughing wildly, Gimli hit his head with his once again empty mug.

"Well you daft elf, that's all very good but what about the tale Aragorn was going to tell eh laddie?"

For the first time in the past few minutes the king smiled.

"Why that was when our dear friend here…"

"Strider!..."

"Fell out of a tree in to a particularly boggy swamp!"

For a short amount of time the elf sat fuming with embarrassment, everyone laughing at him now.

However, Aragorn suddenly stopped upon seeing the steely glint in his friends eyes and the small smirk that now played on his lips.

"I was going to be courteous but now I think I will have to tell them about your last encounter with alcohol!"

Aragorn paled slightly, taking a big gulp of his drink.

"Mister Strider, what happened?"

Frodo looked up at him with big eyes and he chuckled nervously.

"Well. I don't actually remember. I just woke the next day very sick with this elf glaring daggers at me."

"And now you will find out why before wishing you really hadn't!

"This time we were in Lothlórien with Haldir and his brothers Rúmil and Orophin…"


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I post these on irregular intervals. This should be longer though and I hope it makes up for it. Finally the last chapter! Read on!

* * *

The dúnadan and elf arrived quite late to Lothlórien. Upon delivering a message to lord and lady they wandered off to find Haldir and his brothers.

It too them a few minutes but they found the three elves in one of their usual spots: a small, simple platform in the trees they had made several years previously. However, they were very surprised to see that the older elves were laughing madly, several bottles of wine drained and even more on standby.

Orophin was the first to notice them and gaily motioned for them to join the small party.

"So what are we celebrating?"

The human was first to speak. At least the first to make any real sense.

"Merely the fact that life is too short and shouldn't be wasted!"

Estel and Legolas burst into laughter at that.

"You're elves! Life is to short! I'll believe that when the world freezes over!"

Rúmil faked hurt from Estel's outburst. Then upon seeing his brothers glance laughed and gave in.

"I suppose it's more that the life of good wine is too short and we couldn't bare anyone getting to it before us."

Legolas snorted loudly, noticing the dazed look in their eyes.

"Yes. That may be so but you are already very drunk. How long have you been drinking for."

The siblings looked at eachother and Aragorn laughed.

"Why Mellon nin! Can't you tell by the twenty empty bottles around them!"

Indignantly, Haldir stared at them.

" You can see for yourself that there are only five empty bottles! And if you're going to be like that we won't let you have any like we were planning on doing."

Then they all laughed again, and not for the last time,and all five of them took up drinking.

_**TALES OF A DRUNK ARAGORN**_

"Whoever said elves can't get drunk are fools!"

Gimli was beaming with a mad look in his eyes.

"Why! Master Dwarf! That has never been said by elves. Just because we have a higher tolerance doesn't mean it never happens."

Just as Legolas was about to continue, Pippin immediately interrupted.

"Le'las, is Aragorn really drunk this time?!"

Smiling as Estel took another nervous drink he answered, if slightly evasively.

"His drinking, like now, is mirrored in how drunk he is."

The hobbit's all looked confused, unable to decipher the elf's words. Gimli and Legolas laughed even harder then before and stares from all over the room reached the group. The dúnadan had his eyes closed in anticipation. If anything, slightly scared of the words coming out of his friends mouth.

"One again I'll have to skip a few hours in which the conversation got really out of hand…"

_**TALES OF A DRUNK ARAGORN**_

By now, Legolas was the only one aware of his actions, due to the fact that he was an elf and hadn't been drinking since dawn. At some point, the three other elves and one human started playing some sort of game like truth or dare. The only difference being that instead of saying truths, dares were the only option and three of them chose what the last playing did.

The only one sitting out and watching was the youngest elf, as well as the most sober. Unfortunately for him it didn't stop him from being involved.

"Rúmil! Drink three glasses and then go ten laps whilst carrying… Estel on your back!"

Orophin, deciding it was time for his brothers turn, chose the heaviest amongst them to make life easier for him. Their other brother cheering in consent.

Fortunately for the task, Aragorn was at the point where he was highly suggestible and did nearly anything that was asked of him.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! GO!"

Within a minute, Rúmil had finished and both him and Strider were on the floor laughing.

"Alright brother! What do you say to it being Haldir's turn?"

Smiling in return Orophin agreed.

"Haldir! You need to… See that woman there!?"

Squinting, he looked.

"Yes."

You need to…"

Lost on what to say, the ranger took over.

"You, yes you, you need to go up to her and procl… proclaim! your love for her!"

Giving the man a look mixed with anger, annoyance and humour he got up and did it.

Unfortunately for the human, he returned with a big red mark on his face and was up to revenge.

"Estel! You need to make out with… Legolas!"

Under any other circumstance Aragorn would of refused profusely.

However, in his current state no complaints were made. Unless you count the ones made by the young elf, whos escape attempts were thwarted by Rúmil.

"I would kill you all if you would actually be a challenge!"

The others laughed and, after managing to keep the struggling elf still, gave encouragement and instructions to the ranger.

"You need to sit next to him with one arm over his shoulder!"

"And the other around his waist!"

"Good! Now kiss him. On the lips!"

"Properly!"

In disgust and surprise, Legolas broke free of his friends grip and retreated, brandishing his knives that he had picked up from nearby.

The struggle that occurred was short lived and would've been shorter had Legolas not been trying to avoid hurting them. All four of his friends were unconscious on the floor. Whether that was because of the fight or the bottles of alcohol strewn over the floor it wasn't clear. Only the ranger had anything to sow for the scuffle that had occurred in the form of a small cut on his cheek.

Legolas sat on a chair watching their unmoving forms a small smile of triumph and satisfaction playing on his lips.

Strider was the first to wake the next morning. Though morning is misleading, it was more like mid afternoon.

Three things struck him all at once. He had a throbbing headache, a small pain on his cheek and an elf was watching him reproachfully. However, he did have a cloak laid over him to help keep him warm unlike the others around him.

The others around him…

Sitting up and looking around he felt his headache double. All over the platform there were bottles and glasses everywhere and he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad had happened.

One by one the remaining elves woke up an Legolas hadn't spoken a word despite the rangers attempts.

"Valar! What happened?"

Legolas raised an eyebrow at Haldir.

"You don't remember?"

All of them muttered in response that no, they didn't remember.

"Well then. It's probably best it stays that way. I just hope the lord and lady aren't angry that all of their best wine is gone."

At this everyone paled and despite the headaches, cleared up in record time.

_**TALES OF A DRUNK ARAGORN**_

The laughter was infectious. To all not the king that is, who was more red then believed possible.

When they had finally recovered enough to form sentences Merry was the first to speak.

"I can't decide whether that story was a blessing or a curse!"

Pippin giggled.

"Or who on!"

Sam leaned into Frodo, trying not smile.

"That wasn't a very nice story to master Legolas to tell. Though it probably wasn't very easy for him to tell either."

"Oh Sam! You are to nice for your own good. Surely even you must admit it was hilarious!"

Giving in Sam smiled at his master's words. Then he burst out laughing at Pippin who had fallen asleep and was being poked consistently by Merry.

Legolas, seeing that the hobbits were tired and that their senses were starting to fail them, advised them to go to sleep, to which they were unable to refuse.

For a while the remaining three just sat there. Finally, Gimli got up to go.

"Well! That was fun I'll let you deal with Aragorn now Legolas. Good day! Um… Goodnight!"

Once he had vanished through the doorway Legolas turned to Estel.

"You need to get to bed."

The king was slumped over appearing dizzy.

"Drunk again? Not really surprised."

Aragorn looked at him tiredly.

"Why did you tell them about that? It wasn't… it wasn't very nice."

Legolas smiled softly.

"Just telling them some of my fondest memories. I'll help you back."

The ranger leaned against the elf as he led him back to the room.

"Thank you."

Legolas met Aragorn's eyes.

"Always, Mellon nin."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to write a new one soon. I know this is finished but please comment. You can give me advice or even stories you may want to see and I will give it my best shot! Hope to see you again soon! Please read my new oneshot ''Blame'!


End file.
